


Hard Work Is Its Own Reward

by LaReineDuLune



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Pansexual Character, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaReineDuLune/pseuds/LaReineDuLune
Summary: David enlightens Patrick to his new discovery about their relationship.





	Hard Work Is Its Own Reward

**Author's Note:**

> A cute, slightly smutty little ficlet inspired by one of Noah Reid's recent Instagram stories in which he is shoveling snow, looking sweaty and gorgeous.

Hard Work Is Its Own Reward  
©2019 La Reine Du Lune

 

Being as Patrick was the youngest of his siblings, he often got the short end of the stick when it came to chores. The older ones took the easy duties, and gave him the worst ones. His parents told them to sort out their differences themselves whenever there was an argument. Patrick learned pretty early on it usually wasn’t worth the battle.

That was how it came to pass that for the better part of his high school years it fell on him to be the one to shovel the snow off the drive way and sidewalks in front of the Brewer home. Now that he’d settled into his apartment, he’d taken it upon himself to make sure it was safe for everyone. Most of the other tenants were elderly, save for himself and a single mom with two kids under ten years old who worked two jobs and barely had any time to relax.

There was of course also David, who was still in bed, probably reveling in the warmth and comfort inside, cocooned under the duvet. His boyfriend was willing to break a sweat at the gym, but he was not capable of putting on layers of winter clothes, a toque that might flatten his hair, risking chapped skin, and working his ass off shoveling snow.

Now over an hour and a half into it, Patrick’s muscles ached and he was both boiling hot and freezing cold at the same time. In the aftermath of the near blizzard from the night before, the whole town had come to standstill it seemed. The schools and every business was closed, including their own. David wasn’t contemplating going back to the motel anytime soon either, content to lounge around the apartment while Patrick did things like making him breakfast. If David wasn’t so damn cute about it all, Patrick would’ve be annoyed. But, he was. He was adorable, and cuddly, and sweet. In fact Patrick was certain he was making up for his lack of help around the house by being an exceedingly attentive and pleasant boyfriend. Patrick figured he’d best sit back and enjoy it before David’s usual drama fought its way back to the surface.

The sun was incredibly bright and Patrick was thankful he’d slipped on his sunglasses, even if the heat coming off his face had fogged them up. He had brought his iPod with him, but he’d not realized the battery was virtually dead, so his head phones hung around his neck.

His clothes were nearly soaked through with sweat and stuck to his body, made all the hotter but the insulation his coat provided. It was like being in his own personal sauna. His face was flushed and the rivulets of sweat that ran down his forehead and temples were instantly chilled by the frigid air. He felt and looked disgusting.

But, he was nearly done, and it was at that moment that David, dressed in a giant black hoodie with a mane or Mohawk down its back, made his way over to Patrick. His legs were in pajamas bottoms and his feet in a pair of Uggs. 

“Get inside you idiot,” Patrick chided. “You’ll catch cold.” 

“Well I would, but I brought you a tea,” David spoke, holding up the steaming mug of warm liquid. David stood and shivered as Patrick gratefully downed the very welcomed mug. David couldn’t prepare a meal to save his life, but he did make a good cup of tea.

“Thank you, I really needed that.” Patrick passed him back the mug and smiled.

“You’re welcome. So, important question. How much longer do you think you’ll be?”

Patrick waved his hand at the space beyond where they stood. “I’ve got about ten feet of sidewalk and then I’m coming for a hot shower and a shave. Give me 15 minutes?”

“That’s perfect.”

“How so?”

“Well, here’s the thing. While you’ve been out here, I’ve been making myself useful by doing your laundry, and before you say anything, don’t worry. I know how to take care of clothes, and what’s her name? The one with the kids? Melissa?”

“Madison.”

“Right. She showed me how to work the machine in the utility room.”

“Well, thank you David, I appreciate that.”

“You’re welcome, but that’s not why I’m out here. I found your gym bag and your shirt and shorts from the day before yesterday. Now under normal circumstances, I wouldn’t touch someone else’s sweaty old gym clothes for a million dollars, but since it’s you I made an exception.”

“How magnanimous.”

“I thought so. But there was a problem.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. They stunk. Of you. Of your sweat.”

“They’re gym clothes.”

“Yes, we already established that. The problem is, and it’s definitely a _big_ problem, I realized I really like the smell. Like, _really really _like it. I mean, yes we’ve been having sex for over a year, so it’s not like I should be this surprised. We’ve gotten super sweaty together plenty of times, but it didn’t dawn on me until now. I should be disgusted, but I’m not. I Googled to make sure I wasn’t the only freak in the world this happens to and as it turns out, it’s totally a thing. Apparently a person’s musky sweat smell can actually be a huge turn on for their partners. Like, the pheromones in the sweat are there to attract a suitable mate and since I’m obviously your ideal mate, it’s not too out of this world a concept that your stench is pleasant to my senses.“

Patrick was both amused and a little concerned for his boyfriend’s sanity. “So, in a nutshell, you like how my sweat smells?”

David nodded. “A lot.”

“Ok. Well, um, I guess that’s not a bad thing? I’m not sure I’m following you though.”

“When you’re done shovelling the snow, I’m going to need you to not have a shower.”

“David, I’m drenched under here.”

“Yes, I know, that’s my point. When you’re done, I need you to come in, take off your clothes and fuck me. Like, fuck me until I pass out fuck me. I want it hard, dirty and rough. I need your disgusting, oily, gross body all over mine.”

Patrick’s jaw dropped and quite suddenly, he had an erection hard enough to hammer nails with. David leaned in, inhaled deeply and kissed the cold tip of Patrick’s nose.

“I’ll be naked and ready for you in 15 minutes.” And with that David spun on his heels and sauntered off back inside the apartment. Patrick stood there dumbfounded, aroused, and questioning if everything that had just transpired had been an hallucination.

When his phone buzzed in his back pocket a minute or so later, he retrieved it and looked at the screen. There was a text from David.

**Why aren’t you shoveling? I’m already naked. Also, since I don’t think I said it yet today, I love you.**

Patrick grinned and got back to work.

 

The End.


End file.
